Collide
by The Gilmore Ninja
Summary: Series of related song fics to whatever is on my Ipod. Its my 1st fic so reviews would be very much appreciated!
1. Collide

**AN: Hi this is my first ever Fanfic so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. Basically my idea is to write loosely related TIVA oneshots based on a line from a song I like I suggest you listen to the songs that are used because it may help you understand the mood plus I will only use songs I love =) PLEASE review because I know I will need some help with writing this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the songs used, if I did TIVA would be a couple already**

_'The dawn is breaking, a light shining through, you're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you' Collide by Howie Day_

Ziva strolled into the bullpen expecting to find it empty as it usually is at 5.30am almost 2 hours before work officially started. However she was mildly surprised to see Tony asleep at his desk. He must have stayed late finishing his reports for Gibbs she decided. Ignoring him for the moment, Ziva checked her emails and realised that there was no work to be done. Returning her attention to her sleeping partner, Ziva briefly considered waking him until she realised how peaceful he looked and decided to let him sleep for a little longer. As she had nothing else to do she let her mind wander and as always it wandered to the man sitting across from her, Tony. Or 'Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo' as he always introduced himself. Ziva smirked; he always knew how to make a first impression. And Tony was very special to Ziva though he would never know it. Ziva had spent the past 4 years denying her feelings for Tony but when she had been in Somalia Ziva finally admitted to herself that she loved him. When she had fallen in love with him, she had no idea. Ziva thought back over the years to see if she could pinpoint the moment it had happened, but she couldn't. All she knew was that despite all the times they had hurt each other they always came back to each other again. If only Tony could see it...

_'Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide' Collide by Howie day_


	2. In the Sun

**AN:This is quite angsty but it was stuck in my head so sorry for the whole mood change (Tony's POV)**

_'Oh I don't know anymore, what its for, I'm not even sure, if there is anyone, who is in the sun, will you help me to understand?' In the Sun by Joseph Arthur_

Tony knew she wasn't sleeping; the bags under her eyes weren't obvious, disguised cleverly with make up, but he noticed them. He pictured her having nightmares that she couldn't keep away. He knew he would apologise, if he could see her eyes. Zivas' eyes were the most beautiful things Tony had ever seen in his entire life. But since Somalia the light in them had disappeared. He knew it was his fault that she had ended up there, his fault for what had happened to her. But Ziva refused to accept that he caused this. Deep down Tony knew it was because she was clinging to the fact he rescued her, after all she had been through she needed something, someone, she didn't fear that she could believe in. And Tony couldn't deny her that after everything he put her through. So he let her cling to him and tried to bring her back into the sun from the darkness of her nightmares. And she trusted him to help put her back together. But after what had happened he wasn't sure anymore if there is anyone who is in the sun, he needed help to understand. So he prayed….

_'May Gods love be with you, always' In the Sun by Joseph Arthur_


	3. She will be Loved

**__AN:I love this song its awesome and so perfect for Tiva =] Listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

_'Beauty Queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else' _She will be loved by Maroon 5_ _

Ziva had problems; Tony knew things from her past still haunted her. He was always there to help her if she needed him, not that she often did, his ninja was very stubborn and independent. But she appreciated it she had told him so. The problem was that she always belonged to someone else, Roy, Rivkin and now Ray.

The case had been hard so to clear his head Tony went for a drive. After a while Tony stopped the car and when he got out he realised he had unintentionally driven to Zivas' apartment block. He grabbed a movie from the back seat and knocked on her door. When she opened the door she wasn't surprised, as this often happened after stressful cases, and grabbed 2 beers out of the fridge.

They watched the movie in silence and by the end Ziva had fallen asleep on Tony's chest. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through her hair and thought of all the times they had ended up in this position, he cherished these nights he spent with Ziva and didn't ever want to lose them but he wanted more than her friendship.

A couple of days later Tony leant against a tree holding two coffee cups. Ziva ran the same 8 mile loop every morning, no matter what the weather was doing, so the fact it was pouring with rain wouldn't put her off at all. Glancing at his watch Tony calculated that his ninja would be there in 3 minutes so he waited. Right on time Tony spotted Ziva and her orange beanie jogging towards him. She noticed him and stopped, a soft smile gracing her features. Tony would wait for her every day if it made her smile like that. Besides even Ninjas need their morning coffee.

Ziva knew that his door was always open, no matter what the reason, she could always go to him. After Somalia he had said she could call any time she wanted. Sometimes Tony would notice that her smile seemed a little broken and he would ask her to stay, for some feeble on the spot excuse, just because he didn't want her to be alone.

As the end of the film neared, Zivas eyelids drooped and she held back a yawn. I'll never be loved like that she thought, without realising she had said it out loud at the same time. Her voice, though unbeknownst to her, was so resigned it broke Tony's heart. As the end credits rolled and his ninjas snores filled the room he hugged her closer to his chest and whispered in her ear "you already are, Zi. You already are."

_'Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved, and she will be loved' She will be loved by Maroon 5_

**AN: Thanks to It'sMyFavoriteSong for your advice hope this is more like what you meant =] Reviews are love 3**


	4. Heartbreak Down

**AN: This song is awesome but it does contain 2 uses of offensive language so listen to the radio edit if that offends you, Ok? Just a heads up...**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

_'I like to think that I'm a pretty good kisser, I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts, but since I met you I'm a victim of disaster, I like to think I got it down to an art' _

_Heartbreak Down by P!nk_

Tony knew he was good with the ladies; he even liked to think he had broken a few hearts in his time. However since he had met Ziva his love life became almost nonexistent, he rarely went on dates anymore and the ones he did go on were disasters. He couldn't focus on any woman except Ziva. He liked to think he'd gotten heartbreak down to an art.

Ziva had hurt him so many times without even meaning to, whenever she mentioned another mans name he felt like someone had hit him in the gut. He took the pain though again and again and again because he needed her in his life. Though the claim he had on her was only of her friend and her partner it was better than nothing at all.

At first all he wanted was to spend the night with her. There was no denying she was hot. But she had beaten him at his own game and it was not okay with him. He usually had girls pining for him but this time it was the other way around and, as Tony quickly realised, it sucked.

Ziva liked being independent. She liked being in control. It didn't matter what it was, but if she could control it, she was happy. She ran her own life. But now she spent her time waiting for a text, call, IM, email, smoke signal or some other form of communication from Tony. She didn't know what had gotten into her but all she could think about was him.

He was like a rush, her own personal drug. Just the sight of him made her weak at the knees. She tried to believe she could live without him, but she knew she was lying to herself. She found it hard to control herself around him. When he winked, smiled or invaded her personal space she struggled to keep herself from blurting out her feelings or kissing him senseless. She wondered what people would think of her, for being so weak as to letting her emotions rule her. And whenever she saw Tony she found it hard to breathe.

He had poisoned her. She couldn't go out with any other guys because all she thought about was how she wished it was Tony. She thought when she got a taste of him, on their undercover mission years ago, she would be able to move on. Instead it just increased her longing for him.

Ziva sat at home on her sofa and thought. She was trying to work out what to do about Tony, and how to get him out of her system. However the more she thought, she realised she didn't want to get him out of her system. When she had been in Somalia, the thing that hurt her the most was thinking Tony hated her. It was too late for her to hide her feelings and act cool. She wanted, no needed him forever. She wouldn't live without him.

_'Now I'm sick all in my head, you poisoned me instead, trust me, trust me I think I've got heartbreak down' Heartbreak Down by P!nk_

**AN: I think the next chapter/song will be them becoming a couple, I've got a brilliant song in mind (it's a classic) and it will probably be a Tiva bathroom scene =]**

**Review! Plz? **


End file.
